One particularly suitable general technique for large volume production of insert-stuffed mailing envelopes is to form the envelopes around the inserts. Typically this is accomplished by applying adhesive on individual envelope blanks, placing the inserts in contact with the envelope blanks, and by a combination of plough and buckle folding, forming the envelope blanks around the inserts with the adhesive portions sealing the envelope together. While such techniques are certainly effective, it is desirable to be able to produce the final stuffed mailing envelopes at higher speed than is conventionally provided.